Le tournoi des Cités Divines
by ArikaMalefoyWeasley
Summary: Alors que les joueurs de Inazuma Japon et du Nouvel Inazuma Japon fêtent leurs récentes victoires dans leurs tournois mondial et galactique, voila qu'ils sont enlevés par... Les dieux grecs ! Mais pourquoi ? Crossover Inazuma Eleven et Inazuma Eleven Go.
1. Prologue 1

**PROLOGUE (PARTIE 1 : INAZUMA JAPON)**

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Inazuma Japon venait de remporter le tournoi du Football Frontier International et venait, par la même occasion, de faire exploser la popularité de ce sport merveilleux qu'était le football, au Japon.

Alors qu'une fête battait son plein dans l'auberge du quartier japonnais, les joueurs, les manageuses et les adultes étaient loin de s'imaginer quels allaient être les épreuves qu'ils allaient une fois de plus devoir affronter. Mais en attendant, allons les voire, nos petits joueurs d'amour.

À l'occasion de leur victoire, Inazuma Japon avait eu la permission d'inviter certains autres joueurs à venir sur Liocotts. De ce fait, Jordan Greenway, Mark Krueger et Dylan Keith, Paolo Bianchi, Bryce Withingale, Claude Beacons et Byron Love faisaient-ils également partie de la fête. Jordan, ex-membre de l'équipe qu'il avait quitté juste avant que celle-ci ne parte pour l'île, se faisait une joie de discuter avec ses meilleurs amis, Ruby Bloom et Xavier Foster, deux joueurs de l'Inazuma Japon.

Dans l'équipe, il y avait deux filles, privilégiée puisque logiquement, les filles ne pouvaient participer au Football Frontier International. Ruby, mais aussi Chloé Graze. Toute deux étaient fort proche, car lorsque vous n'êtes que deux représentantes de la gente féminine parmi seize garçons, forcément, ça créé des liens.

Tandis que Caleb, bourré, dansait la Macarena sur la table au milieu de la cantine, Camélia servait à Nathan un verre d'eau. Mark, en pleine discussion avec Axel, Jude et Shawn, serrait son ballon de football fétiche très fort contre lui-même. Seuls dans leurs coins, Archer et Kévin évitaient de prendre part à la fête... festive, trop ennuyés ou n'ayant pas un goût prononcé pour les fêtes.

Chacun vaguait à ses petites occupations quand soudain, une lumière éblouissante apparu au beau milieu de la pièce. De cette lumière émanait une onde chaleureuse, puissante, intimidante. Tout se mit à tourner autour des personnes présentent. Au bout de moins d'une demi minute, Kévin, Jack, Krueger, Dylan et Paolo se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cantine, des yeux ronds et pleins de questions.


	2. Prologue 2

**Reponse aux reviews :** NoLife-sama = Merci, j'espère que cette partie te plaira également :)

 **Prologue (Partie 2 : Onze Terrestre et Raimon Go)**

Enfin ! Les revoilà sur Terre ! Ils en avaient vu des choses dans l'espace ! Jamais au grand jamais ils ne se seraient un jour imaginés que de vrais extraterrestres existaient ! Et encore moins qu'ils allaient les affronter au football !

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils les avaient vaincu et rentraient désormais chez eux, sur Terre, dans la ville d'Inazuma. Lorsque le train spatial, le Galaxy Note Go, atterri à l'emplacement qu'il occupait avant son départ, une foule immense l'attendait.

Le Onze Terrestre se fit une joie de sauter dans les bras des membres de leur famille. Les anciens Raimon se dirigèrent vers leur très chère équipe Raimon. Arion, le capitaine, Riccardo, le stratège, Victor, l'attaquant vedette et Lola, l'attaquante pouvant jouer à tous les postes, furent accueillis en héros par leurs amis.

Rosalina, la soeur de Gabi, lui sauta au coup quand elle descendit enfin du vaisseau spatial. Elle fut presque aussitôt suivie par la cinquième fille de l'équipe, Rinka Kanaki. Quand à Lola, elle fit une chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais faite : elle fit un câlin à son frère. La jeune fille n'était pas vraiment du genre à se montrer aussi émotive avec lui.

Lorsque les retrouvailles furent finies, tout le petit monde se dirigea vers le collège Raimon. En route, les joueurs ''abandonnèrent'' tous ceux qui étaient parents, frères et soeurs etc. La réunion organisée n'était que pour les joueurs de Raimon, du Onze Terrestre et de leurs coachs.

Sur le terrain intérieur du collège, un accueil chaleureux fut réservé aux gagnants galactique. Jade Green et Rosie Red avaient préparé des dizaines de petits gâteaux, des toast, des boissons... Tout pour faire une bonne petite fête.

Les jumeaux passèrent leur temps ensemble, n'ayant pas supporté d'avoir été séparés ainsi aussi longtemps et Lola discuta avec son grand frère, le coach Mark Evans.

Chacun vaguait à ses petites occupations quand soudain, une lumière éblouissante apparu au beau milieu du terrain. De cette lumière émanait une onde chaleureuse, puissante, intimidante. Tout se mit à tourner autour des personnes présentent. Au bout de moins d'une demi minute, Wanli, Subaru, Frank, Trina, Zippy, Keenan, Glacia, Mark, Jude et Axel (qui avait bien entendu pu entrer) se retrouvèrent seuls, au milieu de ce terrain vide, les yeux ronds comme des camions


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Le Tournoi des Cités Divines**

Tout était noir, froid. C'était bien différent de cette douce lumière qu'ils avaient vu quelques instants plus tôt. D'ailleurs, qu'était cette lumière ? Elle les avaient emmenés dans un endroit qui leur était inconnu. Le premier à se relever fut Mark, puis Axel et ainsi de suite. Les Inazuma Japon, incomplet, mais c'étaient bien eux, avec quelques membres extérieurs. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce immense à peine éclairée. Malgré tout, ils sentirent du mouvement à leur gauche. Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

En effet, à seulement un mètre de là, un autre groupe se réveilla. Arion Sherwind, Riccardo DiRigo, Victor Blade... Les Raimon go et le Onze Terrestre. Mais là encore, il en manquait certains. Lorsque tous le monde fut debout, manageurs compris, une nouvelle lumière, plus éclatante encore que la première, rayonna dans la pièce, l'illuminant et laissant se découvrir les occupants.

Un troisième groupe, composé de seulement quelques personnes, apparu, mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient réveillés. Avant que qui que ce soit ait pu parler, une voix rauque, sonnant comme le tonnerre, s'éleva dans la pièce. Les murs tremblèrent sous la puissance de celle-ci.

\- Écoutez-moi mortels. Joueurs de football. Il y a un événement très important qui se déroule en ce moment : un tournoi de football. Le Tournoi des Cités Divines. Ce tournoi a été monté par nous, les dieux de la Grèce Antique. Mon nom est Zeus, et je vous prierais de prendre très au sérieux ce tournoi, car il en va de la survie de votre planète !

La voix s'éteignit instantanément, jettant un froid dans l'immense pièce blanche. Chacun regarda son voisin ou sa voisine, cherchant dans les yeux de l'autre une réponse, un indice qui dirait que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve, mais tous étaient plus perdu les uns que les autres. Soudain, Arion s'avança vers le troisième groupe à être arrivé.

\- Fei ? appela t-il.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux verts coiffés comme des oreilles de lapin tourna la tête vers lui. Il s'agissait bien de Fei Rune, leur ami de l'équipe Chrono Storm. Le garçon venait du futur, et avait aidé les Raimon go lors de leur quête pour restaurer le football effacé par Elle Dorado. Avec lui se trouvait sa mère, sous sa forme adolescente, Goldie Lemmon, ainsi que Bailong, Tezcat, Doug MacArthur, Sol Daystar, Njord Snio, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Novembre, Sue Hartland et Victoria Vanguard, mais également une joueuse du Ragnarok : Guumi. Avec eux se trouvait également un ours bleu, Clark Von Wunderbar.

De leur côté, les autres Raimon avaient enfin prit conscience que se trouvaient dans la même pièce qu'eux leurs idoles. J-P était tellement excité qu'il tirait sur la manche de la veste de Samguk. Il sautait de joie, et ce comportement énervant ne passa pas inaperçu. Il attira d'ailleurs le regard de certains joueurs d'Inazuma Japon.

Mais soudain, une nouvelle voix s'éleva dans la pièce, plus douce, féminine qui plus est :

\- Mes très chers joueurs de football, susurra la voix, je me présente : je suis la Reine Héra, souveraine des dieux et déesse du mariage ainsi que de la famille. Je suis également la femme et la soeur de Zeus. Mon très cher époux vous a expliqué, à sa manière, qu'un tournoi avait prit forme, créé par nos soins. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que pour nous, Olympiens, le football n'a rien d'extraordinaire, mais pas cette fois, car sachez que désormais, ce sport que vous aimez tant va devenir la seule arme capable de sauver votre monde !

Elle marqua une pause, sans doute pour reprendre son souffle, ou peut-être pour réfléchir à la manière de formuler sa prochaine phrase. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle reprit quelques instants plus tard.

\- En effet, continua t-elle, il y a de cela quelques jours seulement, nous avons reçu un message de la part des divinités mineurs : ces-dernières nous lancaient un défi : former les plus puissantes équipe de football de tous les temps. Il en allait de notre honneur de répondre à ce défis, car vous le savez, nous olympiens aimons montrer notre puissance. Malgré cela, nous ne voyions pas en quoi une compétition footballistique pourrait être distrayante ! Et bien voilà : après le refus de mon époux, les divinités mineures nous ont fait part d'une nouvelle requête. Si les cinq équipes que nous formions ne parvenaient pas à vaincre les cinq équipes formées par leurs soins, alors, ils anéantiraient la Terre. Il est sûr que nos pouvoirs sont si puissant grâce au culte que vos ancêtres nous ont adressé. Mon époux, détestant les humains, se fichait pas mal de votre sort. Mais nous autres vous sommes reconnaissants pour ce culte qui a fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Ainsi, j'ai convaincu Zeus et les autres olympiens d'accepter ce défis. En plus, nous avions besoin de divertissements, il y a si longtemps que nous sommes seuls maintenant ! Bonne chance à vous, chers joueurs de football. Maintenant, je vous laisse à Hermès.

La voix s'évanouit à son tour. Personne n'osa bouger ni même parler. Tout cela était si... Étrange, voir même terrifiant, que chacun était paralysé. Pourtant, Arion se tourna vers ses coéquipiers.

\- Les amis, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un défis de plus ! Nous allons le reporter ! Parce que nous sommes les champions de l'univers ! s'écria le jeune garçon en levant le poing.

Mais personne ne réagit. À cet instant, un bruit sourd semblable à celui d'une voiture qui roule à grande vitesse, se fit entendre. Et là, en face de Arion, un homme d'à peine trente ans apparu. Il se présenta comme étant Hermès, le messager des dieux, et dieux des voyageurs, des voleurs, des marchands, des... De tellement d'autres choses qu'il était impossible de toutes les énumérer.

\- Mes amis ! Je suis ici pour vous donner des précisions quant à ce fameux tournoi qui vous a fait venir ici ! Tout d'abord, vous devez vous demander : "Pourquoi nous ?". Et bien c'est très simple ! Vous êtes les meilleurs joueurs de football de tous les temps ! Ensuite, sachez mes enfants que vos coachs ne seront pas n'importe qui ! Ce seront des dieux ! Chacun d'eux s'est porté volontaire pour entraîner l'une des cinq équipes du Tournoi des Cités Divines, je vous demande donc d'accueillir mesdames et messieurs : Aphrodite, Athéna, Artémis, Arès et Apollon ! s'écria le dieu messager.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La composition des cinq équipes**

\- Je vous demande donc d'accueillir mesdames et messieurs : Aphrodite, Athéna, Artémis, Arès et Apollon ! s'écria le dieu messager.

Les joueurs et manageurs (ainsi que Wunderbar) furent éblouis par une lumière magnifique. Tous fermèrent les yeux. Mais lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, cinq personnes démesurément grandes leurs faisaient face. Elles étaient habillées avec des toges brodées d'or et d'argent, chacune de couleur différentes. Sous celles-ci, chacun étaient également vêtu d'une armure de bronze. Il émanait des cinq ''géants'' une aura de puissance telle que les cinquante-cinq joueurs, les sept manageurs et l'ours en peluche bleu tremblaient presque sans s'en rendre compte. Soudain, les dieux atteignirent une taille humaine. Mais malgré tout, leur puissance en paraissait décuplée !

L'une des déesses s'avança vers eux. Elle avait des cheveux tirant vers le gris bleuté, et de magnifiques yeux gris, comme le ciel orageux. Elle avait un visage qui trahissait une immense sagesse. Il était certain qu'il s'agissait d'Athéna, la déesse de la sagesse et des stratégies guerrière. Rinka et Beta, dont les Esprits Guerriers étaient Athéna, la fixèrent tout d'abord, puis la première avala sa salive avec difficulté tant elle était admirative. La déesse adressa un sourire aux deux jeunes filles puis regarda le reste des adolescents.

\- Bienvenue à vous chers joueurs de football. Je me présente : je me nomme Athéna, je suis la fille de Zeus et de Métis, déesse de la sagesse et contrairement à certaines croyances, déesse des stratégies guerrières, et non de la guerre. Ce rôle, je le laisse à Enyo ou à mon demi-frère ici présent. Je serais l'une des cinq coach pour le Tournoi des Cités Divines. Je m'efforcerais d'apporter la sagesse et les bonnes stratégies à suivre pour que l'équipe dont je m'occuperai arrive jusqu'à la victoire !

Elle inclina légèrement la tête et recula pour retrouver sa position initiale tandis que déjà, un des deux dieux s'approchait. Il avait des cheveux oranges tel le feu du soleil et des yeux bleus comme le ciel. Il possédait une peau bronzée et ses bras laissés nus laissaient bien voir ses muscles. Ce fut au tour de Sol de déglutir. Son Esprit-Guerrier se tenait lui aussi devant lui. Apollon.

\- Yo bande de mortels ! Je me présente, bien que je doute que ce soit nécessaire : je suis le divin Apollon, fils de Zeus et de Léto, également le frère jumeau d'Artémis présente derrière moi ! Je suis le dieu des arts, du tir à l'arc, du soleil partageant cette tâche avec Hélios, et de beaucoup d'autres choses. Tout comme Athéna je serais coach de l'une des équipes du Tournoi machin chose là ! J'apporterai à mon équipe la classe au combat, tout comme je sais le faire !

Il s'inclina en faisant une révérence et retourna lui aussi à sa place. À côté de lui, la déesse qui semblait être Artémis leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha elle aussi. Ses cheveux d'un gris argenté brillaient et flottaient derrière elle. Ses yeux, aussi bleu que ceux de son frère, reflétaient une intelligence infinie. Elle salua les jeunes personnes et se présenta après avoir adressé un sourire bienveillant à Lola.

\- Veuillez pardonner mon frère jumeau et sa grossièreté légendaire ! Il s'efforce de rester... ''jeune et à la mode de son temps'' comme il dit... Enfin ! Je me nomme Artémis, bien sûr moi aussi fille de Zeus et de Léto, déesse de la chasse, des jeunes filles et de la Lune en partenariat avec Séléné, elle-même soeur jumelle d'Hélios. J'apporterai à mon équipe une aisance et une précision sans faille. Ce qui sera utile, ça au moins !

Elle avait ajouté cette dernière phrase en jettant un regard en coin à son jumeau comme pour dire que ce qu'il proposait ne servait à rien. Alors qu'une nouvelle disputé éclatait entre les archers jumeaux, le second dieu, Arès donc, s'approcha. Ses cheveux, sales, longs et bruns, coupés au carré, encadraient son visage pâle et allongé. Il avait lui aussi laissé ses bras nus laissant paraître des muscles bien dessinés. Il avait un regard arrogant et cruel.

\- Bande de morveux ! Je me demande pourquoi je me suis proposé moi ! râlait -il. Ah oui... Il y a une éventuelle possibilité de bain de sang ! J'ai hâte de m'occuper d'une des équipes finalement ! Alors bande de morveux, je suis Arès, fils de Zeus et de Héra, dieu de la guerre et fier de l'être ! En tant que... Comment vous dites ! Coach ? En tant que coach... Quel mot débile... J'apporterai à mon équipe une stratégie sans faille avec pour seul et unique but de gagner ! Grâce à moi, vous pourrez faire la guerre sans avoir peur de défaillir ! Maintenant, faites honneur à la plus belle de toutes ! Ma délicieuse Aphrodite.

Il regagna sa place et la dernière déesse s'avança. Ses longs cheveux bleus et ses yeux roses la rendaient admirablement belle. Elle était mince et élancée. Quand elle eut regardé tout le monde avec attention, elle offrit un sourire plein de charme aux ados et à l'ours. Elle secoua sa crinière bleue et dégagea les mèches de derrière ses oreilles.

\- Bien le bonjour, chers enfants ! Je suis Aphrodite, fille d'Ouranos et de l'écume de la mer. Je suis la déesse de la beauté et de l'amour ! Je serais, en tant que coach, pour l'équipe une véritable source de puissance, car pour moi, chacun sera prêt à se dépasser et à atteindre le plus haut niveau possible ! J'espère que vous ferez bon usage de ma force !

Un nouveau sourire et elle recula à son tour. Athéna et Artémis secouèrent la tête, complètement dépitées. Elles plaignaient les équipes qui allaient se coltiner ces trois là. En attendant, c'était à nouveau à Hermès de prendre la parole. Le dieu messager, qui s'était mit en retrait, s'envola à l'aide de ses sandales ailées et vint se poser devant les cinq autres dieux. Il les salua puis se tourna vers les jeunes humains.

\- Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais avoir l'honneur de former les cinq équipes représentantes des dieux Olympiens au Tournoi des Cités Divines. Je connais vos noms, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas encore assimilé les visages à ceux-ci, donc je vous fais confiance pour vous avancer et vous mettre auprès du dieu que je vous désignerai. Commençons !

Hermès sortit une feuille de sa poche et la déplia. Mais au moment où il voulu commencer à la lire, une jeune femme entra dans la pièce en glissant sur un arc-en-ciel. Elle se posta à côté d'Hermès et lui sourit gentiment.

\- Excuse moi de t'interrompre Hermès, mais Héra souhaitait faire un changement de dernière minute dans la composition des équipes ! Voici la nouvelle liste !

\- Oh... Merci Iris ! Heureusement que tu es là ! fit le dieu en échangeant les feuilles contenant les listes. Bien ! Donc nous allons commencer ! Voici la composition de la première équipe, dirigée par Aphrodite ! En attaque, nous aurons Victor Blade, Bryce Withingale, Alpha et Suzette Hartland. En milieu de terrain, Sol Daystar, Hugues Baudet et Caleb Stonewall. En défense, Shawn Frost, Lola Evans et Goldie Lemmon. Pour finir, celui qui prendra soin des buts sera Terry Archibald. La capitaine de cette équipe sera Lola.

Les onze joueurs appelés s'avancèrent vers la déesse de l'amour tandis que cette dernière ouvrait grand les bras en signe d'accueil. Mais à peine avaient-ils eu le temps d'arriver auprès de la déesse que le dieu messager reprenait déjà :

\- Sous la direction d'Apollon, nous aurons en attaque Ruby Bloom, Njord Snio, Gamma et Xavier Foster. En milieu, Jordan Greenway, Eugène Peabody et Novembre. En défense, Hurley Kane, Scotty Banyan et Aitor Cazador. Pour finir, aux buts, Mark Evans, qui sera le capitaine.

À nouveau, les onze joueurs s'approchèrent du dieu du soleil, rayonnant, mais visiblement déçu. Il expliqua à Hermès que son chouchou, Sol, ne faisait pas partie de son équipe, et Iris précisa qu'il s'agissait de la décision d'Héra qui ne voulait pas que le jeune garçon se retrouve avec lui. Apollon se renfrogna et croisa les bras, boudeur.

\- Avec Arès, les pauvres, chuchota Hermès... En attaque : Axel Blaze, Falco Flashman, Michael Ballzack et Fei Rune. En milieu, Jude Sharp, Cerise Blossom et Adé Kébé. En défense, Chloé Graze, Austin Hobbes et Nathan Swift. Au goal, J-P Lapin. Le capitaine est Jude.

Mouvement de foule, les joueurs rejoignirent Arès qui grogna en les voyant arrivés, se délectant des futurs souffrances qui allaient être infligées aux mortels. Hermès reprit :

\- Avec Athéna, en attaque : Zack Avalon, Doug McArthur, Byron Love et Bailong. En milieu, Arion Sherwind, Rinka Kanaki et Victoria Vanguard. En défense, Gabriel Garcia, Thor Stoutberg et Guumi. Aux buts sera posté Darren LaChance. Le capitaine est Bailong.

Alors que les onze rejoignaient Athéna, Apollon protestait contre Iris, prétextant qu'il était injuste qu'Athéna puisse avoir dans son équipe la jeune fille qui la possédait en tant que son Esprit Guerrier. La pauvre déesse se défendit en lui expliquant qu'elle n'était qu'une messagère et non la compositrice des équipes.

\- Bien, comme vous vous en doutez, en dernier lieu, sous la protection d'Artémis, nous aurons en attaque Claude Beacons, Beta, Tezcat et Lucien Dark. En milieu, Riccardo DiRigo, Shunsuke Aoyama et Nishiki Ryoma. En défense Rosalina Garcia qui sera libéro, David Samford et Archer Hawkins. Enfin, au goal, Samguk Han. Le capitaine est Riccardo.

Artémis accueillit les onze joueurs avec gentillesse. Mais Hermès n'en n'avait pas finit. Il lui restait encore à ''distribuer'' les manageuses. C'est ainsi que Célia Hills se fit affectée à l'équipe d'Aphrodite, Nelly Raimon à celle d'Apollon, Jade Green et Clark Von Wunderbar à celle d'Arès, Camélia Travis et Skie Blue à celle d'Athéna et enfin Rosie Red et Silvia Woods à celle d'Artémis.

\- Maintenant, je vous laisse cinq minutes pour trouver des noms à vos équipes ! Les coachs n'ont aucun droit de choisir ceux-ci mais peuvent juger les noms pertinents ou pas ! Bonne chance à tous, à dans cinq minutes... Ou peut-être plus ! soupira le dieu.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : La plus dure des épreuves !**

Les cinq équipes maintenant composées se réunirent autour de leur coach respectifs. Dans l'équipe numéro une, celle dirigée par Aphrodite, personne ne parlait... La déesse accaparant absolument tout le temps la parole, il était impossible d'en placer une. Elle pratiquait le papotage intempestif à temps plein ! Les joueurs et Célia s'étaient assis en tailleur par terre et, tant c'était ennuyeux, ils avaient posés leurs têtes dans leurs paumes. C'est alors que Hermès et Iris, effectuant une ronde visant à s'assurer du bon déroulement de ''l'exercice'', passèrent par le groupe de l'équipe une. Aphrodite se fit réprimandée par le dieu qui lui promit que si elle ne laissait pas ses joueurs chercher un nom pour leur équipe, elle verrait ce qu'elle verrait, et qu'elle devrait apprendre à fermer sa g****e parce qu'il en avait marre d'attendre. En effet, les cinq minutes initialement prévues étaient devenues... Une heure ! Seule Athéna et Artémis avaient réussit à mettre d'accord leurs joueurs en une demi heure cependant.

Une demi heure plus tôt, du côté de la déesse de la sagesse :

Arion se creusait la tête afin de trouver un nom à l'équipe. Mais tout ce qu'il avait proposé avait été rejeté. En effet, les noms étaient ceux-ci : "Les Raimon divins" rejeté pour cause qu'il n'y avait presque pas de Raimon, Arion, Rinka, Gabriel, Darren et Tori étant les seuls, et encore vu que les deux derniers étaient retournés dans leurs équipes respectives. Ensuite, il avait proposé ''Les Sherwinds'', rejeté parce que le garçon n'était pas le capitaine. Athéna avait également refusé, car ce nom n'était pas digne d'un Tournoi Divin. C'est ainsi que, déçu, Arion avait alors opté pour un nom qui avait laissé tout le monde sans voix, puis les avait fait éclater de rire, y compris la déesse : "Les Pégases Arc-en-ciel". Bailong et Athéna avaient donc interdit au garçon aux tourbillons de donner des noms supplémentaires, quels qu'ils soient. Au bout de vingt minutes, Camélia Travis eut un éclair de génie.

\- Nous sommes embarqués dans un Tournoi Divin, donc le nom de l'équipe devrait contenir le mot divin vous ne pensez pas ? proposa t-elle.

\- Tu as entièrement raison Camélia ! s'exclama Tori en se levant d'un coup. D'ailleurs, si nous sommes ici, ce n'est pas grâce, ou à cause, de Moïra non ? continua t-elle en regardant Athéna.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, une lueur d'étonnement dans ses yeux perçants. Elle semblait très étonnée d'entendre une mortelle énoncer le nom de la déesse mineur du destin, si peu connue. Quoi qu'il en soit, Tori, épaulée par Camélia et par Rinka, trouva pour l'équipe le nom de ''Destinées Divines''.

Au même moment, du côté de la déesse de la chasse :

Riccardo, le capitaine de cette nouvelle équipe, se tenait debout, la main gauche sous son menton, son bras droit soutenant le gauche. Tous les autres s'étaient assis, la déesse y compris. Beta, comme à son habitude, se tenait en retrait, semblant se ficher de ce qu'il se passait. Mais en réalité, son air désinvolte était sa manière de réfléchir. Rosalina, elle, fixait avec insistance le capitaine. Nishiki, quant à lui, faisait l'idiot, proposant des noms aussi fous que nuls, tels ''Les Samouraïs de la Vie'', ''Les Samouraïs du Soleil'' (Artémis avait catégoriquement refusé ce nom, à cause du "Soleil" qui représentait son crétin de frère jumeau, à la rigueur, elle était prête à accepter ''Les Samouraïs de la Lune'', mais c'était limite). Nishiki avait ainsi du fermer son clapet.

La déesse, une éternelle amoureuse des animaux, avait réussit à soudoyer les joueurs pour qu'un animal soit dans le nom de l'équipe. Tezcat avait alors propose que ce soit un animal mythique, pour coller avec leur situation. Claude, l'attaquant de feu anciennement extraterrestre, proposa également qu'il y ait le mot ''or'', pour faire référence à ce qu'il jugeait être les plus beaux yeux du monde, les siens. Bien que la justification fusse pour tous la plus narcissique possible, tout le monde accepta l'utilisation du mot or, sous sa forme anglaise, Golden. Rosalina proposa ensuite toute une série d'animaux mythologiques, passant par le Minotaure, la chimère et d'autres, mais ce fut Beta qui trouva : Griffon. Tout le monde approuva, même si Artémis aurait préféré que ce soit son animal sacré, la biche, qui soit mit à l'honneur. Mais malgré cela, l'équipe se fit dès lors appeler ''Golden Griffon''.

Une heure après :

Athéna et Artémis avaient réussit à mener leur équipes à faire quelque chose de bon. Mais elles patientaient maintenant, attendant que leurs frère et leur... Arrière grande tante aient finit leur épreuve. En même temps, pour ces trois là, réfléchir n'étaient pas leur fort, et leur passion : parler d'eux ! Enfin, surtout pour Apollon et Aphrodite, Arès c'était plutôt de la guerre qu'il aimait parler.

Les deux déesses écoutaient leurs joueurs parler ensemble, discutant avec plaisir. Soudain, tout le monde releva la tête : Hermès venait de hurler sur Aphrodite, une seconde fois, qui ne cessait de parler d'elle-même mais pire encore, elle faisait les yeux doux aux garçons de son équipe !

La déesse de l'amour se renfrogna, boudeuse. Ce qu'il pouvait l'exaspérer ce Hermès. Elle laissa donc les mortels qui étaient sous sa protection chercher le nom de leur équipe. Elle émit une règle : elle voulait le mot or dans le nom ! Il n'était pas question que ce métal précieux ne fasse pas partie du nom de son équipe ! Malgré les protestations de certains joueurs, ils furent bien obligés d'accepter. Lola et Goldie se regardèrent, cherchant des idées l'une et l'autre. Mais ni elles, ni les autres n'avaient la moindre option.

C'est alors que Sue s'écria, toute heureuse, si fort que le Japon avait dû l'entendre, que l'équipe devrait s'appeler ''Pégases d'or''. Aphrodite frappa dans les mains, joyeuse et toute heureuse de ce nom, les trois autres filles, Lola, Goldie et Célia, approuvèrent facilement, et les garçons, toujours contre le mot or, se firent réticents. Mais ils furent obligés d'accepter. Ceux qui eurent le plus de mal furent Caleb, ex aequo avec Victor.

Quant à Apollon, en froid avec son père, il avait supplié ses joueurs de prendre un nom qui ferait plaisir au roi des dieux. Bien entendu, il avait dit cela après s'être venté auprès de Ruby et de Novembre, les deux filles de l'équipe. Lui aussi avait pu faire les frais d'une crise de nerf d'Hermès. Iris, la déesse des Arc-en-ciel, avait finit par s'en aller, laissant le pauvre dieu seul. L'équipe d'Apollon avait finit par opter pour le nom "Team Éclair'', après avoir proposé "Éclair Céleste", ''Zeus Tout-puissant" ou encore ''Zeus Is the Big Boss'' de la part d'Aitor, de Scotty, de Hurley, et approuvé par Apollon, mais refusé par tous les autres.

Hermès, soulagé d'avoir enfin quatre noms, se dirigea vers la dernière équipe. Celle d'Arès. Il avait peur de découvrir que les joueurs avaient finit égorgés dans une marre de sang, mais heureusement, tous étaient sains et saufs... mais certainement plus saufs que sains, car leur petit moment en tête à tête avec le dieu fou de sang avait dû les traumatiser pour toujours. Fort heureusement, ils semblaient (semblaient !) avoir toute leur tête.

Le capitaine, Jude, était assit, sa cape rouge posée derrière lui telle une traîne. Le nounours bleu était devenu rose. Mais une chose clochait : où était Arès ? Le dieu s'était volatilisé ! Hermès regarda autour de lui et le trouva aux côtes de la belle Aphrodite. Le dieu messager serra les poings et s'envola vers eux. Il cria une nouvelle fois, se reçu un coup de coude dans le torse, mais réussit à faire revenir le guerrier auprès de son équipe.

Entre temps, Chloé et Cerise avaient réussit à faire accepter aux garçons de prendre un animal mythologique pour nom. Ils en étaient à chercher lequel. Fei et Michael en avaient proposé tel le Pégase, mais ils se rappelèrent le hurlement de joie de Sue et le nom de son équipe. Ce fut donc un non. Axel, se souvenant d'une technique qu'ils avaient avec Mark et Erik proposa alors "Phénix". Chloé lui sauta au coup, montrant ainsi son approbation.

C'est ainsi que le pauvre Hermès, après une heure et demi, retourna auprès de son père, donnant le nom de leurs cinq équipes, complètement épuisé par les trois idiots de dieux qu'étaient Arès, Apollon et Aphrodite.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Visite Guidée de l'Olympe**

Les joueurs, toujours divisés en équipes, marchaient dans les couloirs de l'Olympe, accompagnés par leurs coachs. Iris avait sommer les cinq dieux de faire visiter le palais aux jeunes invités.

Les Pégases d'Or d'Aphrodite étaient menés par cette-dernière qui avait décidé de commencer par l'étage qui lui était réservé. Celui-ci, au grand damne des joueurs, regorgeait de miroirs, de cadres représentant ou des colombes, ou de beaux jeunes hommes, grands et musclés. Les murs étaient recouverts de papier peint rose aux motifs rouges représentant des coeurs. Un monde dégoulinant de guimauve ! Caleb regarda son voisin, en l'occurrence Victor, et fit gonfler ses joues, mimant ainsi son envie de vomir. Victor hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Cependant, à l'avant du groupe, Célia, Goldie et Sue avaient des étoiles dans les yeux à la vue des photos de mannequins. Lola, juste derrière elles, soupirait, dépitée, à chaque exclamation de l'une ou de l'autre. Lorsque la déesse eut finit le tour de son appartement, elle se retourna vers ses joueurs.

\- Alors mes petits choux ! Que dites-vous de mon chez moi ? demanda t-elle en écartant les bras.

Les jeunes footballeurs se regardèrent, leurs yeux ronds comme des ballons. Sue frappa dans ses mains, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Elle se lança alors dans un monologue de compliments sur la déco, mais surtout sur les cadres photos des beaux gosses. Mais la déesse semblait désintéressée de ce que pouvait dire la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Elle fixait les garçons qui s'étaient tous les huit rassemblés à l'arrière du groupe. Quand ceux-ci, qui regardaient partout sauf dans la direction de leur coach, sentirent peser sur eux le regard divin de l'amour, ils déglutirent et se redressèrent face à la déesse aux cheveux bleus.

\- Mes chéris, je vous ai posé une question ! Bryce, Alpha, Victor, Sol, Hugues, Caleb, Shawn et Terry, comment trouvez-vous mes appartements ?

\- Heu... Et bien ils sont... Parfaits pour vous, déesse Aphrodite ! répondit Sol de manière telle qu'il ne faisait pas part de son indifférence face à tout ça, mais qu'il complimentait tout de même la déesse.

\- Merci beaucoup petit rayon de soleil ! s'exclama la personnification de la beauté avant de reprendre la marche. Nous allons rentrer dans les appartements de mon... époux (elle sembla rebutée à dire époux). Faites attention à vous mes chéris, Héphaïstos laisse quelques fois traîner ses outils n'importe où. Nous ne feront que passer. Après quoi, je vous montrerais l'endroit où vos amis et vous dormirez durant votre séjour à l'Olympe.

Les filles, mais surtout Lola qui possédait un tempérament explosif et Sue qui n'avait pas supporté d'être ignorée par la déesse, serrèrent les dents. Elles avaient été complètement mise de côté par cette... Reine de la Connerie. Mais si la déesse s'en était rendue compte, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

De leur côté, les Phénix n'étaient pas mieux ! Arès les avait menés à l'étage inférieur à celui d'Aphrodite. Ce dernier, situé au dernier étage du palais de l'Olympe, regorgeait d'armes en tout genre, de toutes les époques. Triées scrupuleusement, les épées se tenaient pendues au mur gauche, accompagnées par des haches (dont certaines étaient encore ensanglantées, ce qui fit réprimer un hoquet de dégout à Chloé et à Cerise et faire la grimace aux autres), des poignards, des lances... À droite se tenaient appuyés au mur des carabines, des fusils de chasses, à côté de ceux-ci des canons, et au dessus, dans des vitrines, des pistolets. Le dieu de la guerre fit traverser cette morbide salle et ils débouchèrent sur... La salle de torture. Dans un coin sombre de la pièce, un tas difforme gîtait. Personne n'eut à coeur de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Alors que la visite se prolongeait, un tourbillon noir apparu devant le dieu. Arrêtant de tourner, une silhouette se dessina. Une femme. Elle aurait pu être magnifique, toute en beauté, si elle n'avait pas été couverte de sang de la tête aux pieds. Une armure en bronze recouvrait son corps et une épée pendait le long de sa cuisse. Elle fit une révérence à Arès qui lui donna la parole :

\- Qu'y a t-il ma chère Enyo ? demanda le dieu, un rictus de cruauté collé au visage.

\- Seigneur Arès, dieu de la guerre, je viens vous informer que Phobos, Deimos et moi avons mit la main sur... Vous savez qui ! l'avertit la femme.

\- Très chère Enyo, déesse de la guerre, dit aux deux autres dieux que Arès vous ordonne de le libérer ! J'ai envie de le chasser moi-même ! Maintenant, tu peux disposer, je suis occupé !

La déesse fit une seconde révérence et s'en alla comme elle était venue. Au moment où elle disparaissait dans le tourbillon, on entendit un juron grossier, mais le dieu ne s'en formalisa pas.

Au premier étage inférieur au rez de chaussée, Apollon parlait... De lui, des photos de lui accrochées aux murs, de ses exploits à lui et surtout... De sa beauté sans limite. Aitor, Scotty et Hurley trainaient des pieds plus ils entendaient la vantardise de leur coach de pacotille. L'estomac dans les talons, le moral à zéro, la fatigue les prenant, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser qu'avec tout ses pouvoirs, le dieu de l'art pourrait également être le dieu de la cuisine. Une image de poulet rôti se dessina dans l'esprit du plus petit. Un poisson frit vaquait dans le cerveau du surfeur et une bonne grosse part de gâteau tentait le défenseur ayant peur des serpents. Si seulement ils pouvaient manger.

C'est alors qu'Apollon parla de la fois où sa sœur et lui chassaient ensemble dans la forêt. Ils avaient ramené à l'Olympe un gibier si gros que les dieux purent en faire un festin des semaines durant. S'en fut trop pour les pauvres défenseurs, leurs estomacs crièrent famine si fort qu'Apollon éclata de rire et proposa aux joueurs d'aller dans leurs partie réservée, afin de pouvoir prendre un repas revigorant.

Pour Artémis et Athéna, la visite était bien plus constructive et intéressante. Les deux déesses avaient décidés de faire le tour de l'Olympe ensembles, montrant tout d'abord la salle des trônes, lieu de réunion pour les dieux olympiens, et racontaient des petites anecdotes sur leurs accolytes, comme la fois où Héra s'était faite piégée par son fils Héphaïstos qui avait créer un trône spécial, la privant de liberté et la vidant de ses pouvoirs. Tout ça pour se venger du fait qu'elle l'ai jeté par la fenêtre de ses appartements royaux juste après sa naissance, le trouvant bien trop repoussant.

Puis elles étaient passées par les jardins divins, où se trouvait surtout un potager immensément grand entretenu par la Reine, Héra. Les joueurs des Destinées Divines et des Golden Griffon s'extasiaient devant tant de superbe. Hébé, l'une des deux filles de Zeus ET de Héra mais surtout déesse de la jeunesse, s'activait à la cueillette de l'ambroisie. Son mari, le célèbre héros grec Héraclès, la regardait faire avec délectation.

Athéna demanda à Artémis si elles pouvaient se rendre dans la partie réservée aux joueurs située au cinquième étage du palais. La Chasseresse, enchantée par l'idée de faire découvrir les appartements préparer par ses soins pour ses joueurs, accepta avec plaisir.

Les cinq équipes se retrouvèrent donc au cinquième étages de l'Olympe, en même temps, près à prendre possession des lieux.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : La visite d'Achlys**

Les appartements qui leur avaient été réservés étaient somptueux ! Chacune des équipes s'était vue attribuer une couleur spécifique. Le vert pour l'équipe d'Aphrodite, l'orange pour celle d'Apollon, le bleu pour celle d'Arès, le mauve pour Athéna et le rose pour Artémis. Bien entendu, là encore, ce fut source de conflit entre la guerre, le soleil et la beauté. La première et la dernière voulaient le rouge, car pour l'une, c'était signe de bataille sanglante, pour l'autre, il s'agissait de la couleur personnifiant l'amour. Grâce à sa légendaire sagesse, Athéna réussit à régler le conflit : elle assomma son frère assoiffé de sang, fit de même pour sa grande tante et menaça son deuxième frère. Les cinquante-cinq joueurs, les sept manageuses et le nounours se firent tous tout petits de sorte à ne pas subir le même traitement.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux déesses et leur dieu de frère reçurent la visite d'une autre déesse. Celle-ci avait le visage pleurnichard, émacié, les joues sanglantes. Son nez coulait, comme si elle venait de pleurer des heures durant. Elle affichait cependant un sourire malveillant et commença à parler d'une voix chevrotante, gorgée de sanglots.

\- Bonjour, Chers Olympiens ! Je suis Achlys, déesse du poison et du malheur, fille de la déesse Nyx. Je suis ici pour vous communiquer personnellement la date de notre première rencontre footballistique. Elle se déroulera dans trois jours, à l'heure où le soleil est le plus haut de le ciel. Le lieu vous sera communiqué ultérieurement par mes soins. La première équipe sera celle entraînée par la guerre. N'oubliez pas, petits dieux !

Elle disparut instantanément. Apollon se retourna vers ses deux soeurs. Il leur sourit, affichant ses dents d'un blanc éclatant. Visiblement, il ne semblait pas trop inquiet quant à la menace qui pesait sur eux, les olympiens, ou sur leurs alliés. Les déesses se tournèrent vers leurs joueurs.

\- Bon, fit Athéna, vous allez prendre possession de vos chambres, ensuite, je demanderais à Iris de venir vous chercher pour manger. Artémis a préparé les lits de ses propres mains pour vous assurer un confort maximal. Vous aurez une demi-heure afin de vous préparer comme il le faut. Nous n'attendons plus qu'Hermès qui doit nous apporter une petite chose, et moi qui doit vous faire part de l'organisation des chambres, qui ne se font pas en fonction des équipes, chose qui aurait pu être beaucoup plus facile !

Athéna, Artémis et Apollon fixèrent les deux autres dieux qui commençaient à se réveiller. La première fut Aphrodite. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se demandant ce qu'il lui était arrivé pour qu'elle se retrouve ainsi allongée par terre. Lorsque Arès ouvrit les yeux, il fit un bond sur le côté, sur la défensive. Il commença à hurler, à demander qui avait osé l'assommer, mais quand il vit le regard noir que lui lança sa soeur, il comprit et se stoppa. Elle disparut instantanément.

\- Arès, Cher Frère, ton équipe sera la première à se battre ! l'informa Artémis. La bataille de football aura lieu dans trois jours à l'heure de midi. L'endroit nous sera communiqué par Achlys un peu plus tard.

\- Ah, celle-là, je la déteste ! s'exclama le guerrier.

\- Tu dis ça parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu accepter tes avances il y a deux ans ! soupira Aphrodite, visiblement jalouse.

\- Qui t'a raconté ça hein ? Jamais je n'aurais courtisé une déesse autre que toi ma beauté ! la rassura Arès, sur la défensive.

Alors qu'une énième dispute éclatait entre la guerre et l'amour, Athéna et Artémis conduisirent les joueurs dans la partie dortoir tandis qu'Apollon regardait les amants, un paquet de popcorn étant apparu dans ses mains. Il rigolait comme s'il était devant une comédie à la télé. Arrivés dans la première partie des chambres, Artémis voulu donner la composition de la première, mais elle fut distraite :

\- Bien, donc voici ce que mon cher père, le Roi Zeus, a décidé pour les chambres. Bien sûr, pas de mixité ! Soit dit en passant, n'oubliez pas mon groupe, les Chasseresses, n'acceptant que des filles, parce que l'amour et les garçons, c'est nul, pas vrai Athéna ? Nous ne sommes pas des déesses vierges pour rien !

Au loin, on entendit la voix, devenue stridente, d'Aphrodite hurler à Artémis que l'amour était le sentiment le plus merveilleux du monde. Artémis roula les yeux, marmonnant que si c'était pour finir comme elle, Héphaïstos et Arès, ça ne valait pas la peine. Athéna reprit là où sa soeur s'était stoppée.

\- Comme ma chère soeur l'a si bien fait remarquer, notre père a décidé de faire ceci pour la composition des chambres.

Athéna commença à énumérer les joueurs. Il lui fallut dix minutes pour tout dire, tellement elle était interrompue par la dispute des deux amants. Heureusement, elle finit par finir. Les joueurs s'installèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Le couloir un comportait les chambres une à six. Le couloir deux comportait celle de sept à onze. Le couloir trois abritait les chambres douze à seize plus celle de Wunderbar, qui dormait seul.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes aux joueurs et aux manageuses pour s'installer comme il le fallait. Une fois leurs affaires de sport rangées dans les petites armoires mises à leur disposition, tout se rendirent compte d'une chose : ils n'avaient pas d'affaires pour dormir. Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de la cantine, ce fut Scotty qui souleva la question. Il interpella Arès, à croire qu'il souhaitait mourir le petit.

\- Hey ! Le mec accro au sang et aux armes ! On dort dans nos vêtements de sueur ou vous nous avez confectionné des petites chemises de nuit à la mode antique ? Shishishi !

Le regard qu'il reçut en retour aurait presque put le faire mourir sur place, mais loin d'impressionner le gamin, il continua. Sans l'intervention d'Athéna, il aurait fini en chair à pâté. C'est alors qu'Iris et Hermès arrivèrent en voletant, tenant dans leurs bras des piles de vêtements colorés, féminins pour la première (ce qui lui faisait une pile plus petite), et masculins pour le second (la pile était si haute qu'il ne volait pas droit.

\- Chaud devant ! Voici vos tenues de nuit ! s'écria le dieu en percutant le mur.

\- Bon, petits humains, il faut que vous sachiez que nous autres, dieux et déesses, nous n'aimons guère d'être si peu respectés comme tu viens de le faire, tête bleue ! Mais nous pensons à tout ! À absolument tout ! les informa Artémis, tandis qu'Apollon aidait son frère voleur à ramasser les vêtements.

\- Mangez et reposez-vous ! Demain commenceront les entrainements intensifs ! N'oubliez pas ! Vous devez gagner ! leur rappela Aphrodite en adressant un clin d'œil aux garçons.


	8. Chapter 6

**Ryu-shogun : Coucou, tout d'abord je suis contente que tu aimes ma fanfiction :). Ce chapitre est la preuve que je ne l'arrête pas, ne t'inquiète pas, mais si un jour, prise de folie, je décide de l'arrêter, il n'y a aucun problème à ta proposition ;) Bonne lecture ^^**

 **Asuka Tirento : Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui, je suis hyper fan de Percy Jackson (en réalité, j'en suis folle). Saches également que je dis souvent ''chipoter'' ;). Et pour les chapitres, moi-même je n'aime pas franchement les chapitres trop longs, alors j'essaye de faire un minimum de 1000 mots, sans exagérer, voilà donc la raison de la longueur de mes chapitres ^^**

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

L'équipe du dieu de la guerre fut réveillée vers sept heures. Et comme les joueurs avaient été mélangés, tous furent vite debout. Les Phénix se retrouvèrent dans une salle sombre et vaste. Le dieu claqua des doigts et la lumière arriva. Une lumière qui pourtant paraissait obscure. Elle était rouge et n'illuminait pas vraiment la pièce. Cependant, tous pouvaient distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'un terrain de football accompagné d'un stade.

\- Bon bande de tocards, vous allez entrer sur ce terrain, prendre des ballons et vous entraîner ! Je veux que vous gagniez ce match contre l'équipe des dieux mineurs. Sinon...

Un roulement de tonnerre se fit entendre et Arès grinça les dents. Il serra les poings et les lèvres puis dirigea son regard vers le capitaine de son équipe.

\- Gagnez, c'est tout ! Pas de menace, père n'est pas content ! Allez filez, morveux !

Jude, sous ses lunettes, avait les yeux écarquillés. Mais où étaient-ils tombés bon sang ? Wunderbar devint tout rose et commença à s'exciter. Il dicta des conseils aux joueurs, leurs donnant des instructions, tandis qu'Arès s'asseyait sur le banc de touche. Il sortit un poignard de l'une de ses manches et commença à se curer les dents avec. Jude divisa son équipe en deux : Axel, Falco, Cerise, Chloé, Austin d'un côté, Michael, Fei, Adé, Nathan, J-P et lui de l'autre.

Le mini match commença. Chloé avait été mise dans les cages avec la promesse qu'elle n'y resterait pas longtemps. Austin avait commencé à attaquer tandis que Nathan défendait aux moyens de ses techniques. L'entraînement dura plus de cinq heures. À midi, tous purent aller manger. Là où se tenait le réfectoire, une grande pergola recouvrait les différentes tables, posées sur la pelouse fraîche. Les joueurs et les manageuses pouvaient se mélanger comme bon leur semblaient et étaient servit par des nymphes et des satyres. Jude alla rejoindre Mark et Shawn avec Axel. Ils s'installèrent en retrait tous les quatre pour discuter de leurs impressions sur ce premier entraînement.

\- Aphrodite est... Comment expliquer ça ? se demanda Shawn en prenant la parole.

\- Une allumeuse ? suggéra une voix féminine derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et croisèrent le regard améthyste d'une fille aux cheveux roses. Elle les regardait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle était l'une de celle qui venait du futur. Mark souria à son tour et Shawn approuva d'un timide hochement de tête.

\- Ouai... En même temps, elle ne peut s'en empêcher, elle est la déesse de l'Amour tout de même ! continua-t-elle.

\- Qui es-tu encore ? demanda Mark.

\- Ça fait plaisir de ne pas être reconnue par sa famille, grimaça la jeune fille. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

\- Heu... Oui bien sûr, mais que veux-tu dire par ''famille'' ?

\- Voyons Mark, souffla Shawn, elle s'appelle Lola Evans !

Le gardien haussa les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte. Il se la jouait poisson rouge tandis que Lola était au bord de l'éclat de rire. Elle s'assit à côté de Shawn et une assiette apparue devant elle, se remplissant de petits pains beurrés. Elle tendit sa main à Mark.

\- Enchantée, grand frère ! sourit-elle.

\- Alors tu vas ressembler à ça plus tard ? demanda le footballeur, toujours en mode poisson rouge.

\- Bah... Oui... Pourquoi ?

\- Non... Mais à mon époque, tu es... Si petite et tu as les cheveux blonds... Là, ils sont... Roses. Ça te change ! Alors... Tu es la capitaine des Pégases d'or ?

\- Ouaip ! C'est cool hein ? Pour une fois que ce ne sont ni Arion, ni Riccardo, ni Victor les capitaines, c'est moi.

\- Ce sont des amis à toi ?

\- Exact !

Alors qu'Axel allait prendre la parole, quelqu'un héla Lola au loin. Le garçon avait des cheveux bleu nuit, des yeux aux orbes orangées et une peau pâle.

\- En parlant du loup, c'est Victor, il faut que j'y aille, contente de vous connaître jeunes ! À plus les copains !

Et elle s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, laissant les quatre garçons sans voix. La petite sœur de Mark Evans était une vraie tornade. Le gardien en était tellement bouche bée qu'il ne répondait presque pas quand l'un de ses amis lui parlait. Plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Nelly et Chloé qui s'assirent respectivement à côté de Mark et d'Axel. Jude et Shawn se sentirent soudain un peu de trop à la table et la quittèrent pour aller trouver Nathan et Byron qui discutaient.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Lola avait rejoint Victor, Arion, Riccardo et Gabi. Arion était fou de joie de rencontrer ses idoles à l'époque de leur gloire. Il sautait partout comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets. C'est alors que Rosalina arriva, demandant à parler à son frère. Gabi quitta alors ses amis et suivit sa sœur.

L'entraînement reprit une heure et demi plus tard. Il fut tout aussi intensif que sa première partie. Les joueurs n'en pouvaient plus. C'était dur de se mettre au niveau divin même s'ils étaient champions du monde ou de l'univers. Les anciens Inazuma Japon de l'équipe des Phénix, Axel, Jude, Nathan et Chloé, tentaient de compenser leurs faiblesses par rapport aux futuristes, mais ceux-ci devaient également apprendre à surmonter leurs limites par rapport aux plus âgés.

Wunderbar ne cessait de crier aux joueurs ce qu'ils devaient faire, leur éclatant pour la plupart du temps les tympans. Jade, elle, s'occupait de distribuer les boissons aux joueurs, râlant beaucoup de sa situation. Le coach lui, se fichait complètement de ce que faisaient ses joueurs. Ils auraient d'ailleurs pu faire n'importe quoi qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Jude commençait sérieusement à se demander comment ils allaient pouvoir gagner leur match en ayant un coach aussi absent et inutile.

À la fin de la journée, tous avaient des crampes et des courbatures qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais eu auparavant. Ils mangèrent en bougeant le moins possible, limitant leurs gestes. Ils furent bien vite au lit d'ailleurs, profitant de leur repos qu'ils avaient bien mérité tout de même. Chacun avait pris une bonne douche bien chaude qui avait fait du bien à leurs muscles meurtrit. Dans les dortoirs des filles, Sue commençait à ennuyer les trois autres joueuses qui dormaient avec elle, leur posant des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ce fut Bêta qui finit par la faire taire au moyen d'une menace bien dure qu'était celle de la priver de tout moyen de communication, c'est-à-dire sa langue. Et c'est ainsi que se finit leur première journée d'entraînement.


	9. Chapter 7

**L'idée de l'équipe adverse est une idée de l'une des inscrites sur ce site, Ryu-shogun. Elle m'a soufflé l'idée, alors pour lui faire plaisir, et parce que c'est génial, je l'utilise ;). Il se pourrait également que quelques autres idées viennent d'elle, étant donné qu'elle m'aidera un peu quand j'en aurais besoin à l'avenir.**

 **OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Le jour J arriva bien trop vite au goût des joueurs. Arès avait fait lever ses joueurs très tôt afin qu'ils soient totalement près pour le match qui se déroulerait l'après-midi même. Il leur avait fait un discours étrangement serein et simple, sans aucune menace ni même insultes. Jude, Axel et Chloé avaient réfléchi à la manière dont ils allaient jouer le match et le stratège en avait conclu qu'il leur serait impossible de savoir pour quelle stratégie il fallait opter. Ayant déjeuné à six heures, aucun des membres des Phénix ne fut là à huit heures, pas plus que Jade ou Wunderbar.

Les autres joueurs furent surpris de ne pas voir leurs amis à table. Mark, accompagné de Shawn, semblait désemparé de ne pas avoir ses deux meilleurs amis à ses côtés pour discuter football divin. Sue et Tori faisaient la tête, l'une parce qu'elle s'était fait fermer le clapet par Bêta, l'autre parce qu'elle avait été victime de la colère de la première. Bêta, à la même table qu'Alpha et Gamma, se disputait, encore une fois, avec ce dernier sur le comment il fallait attaquer lorsque tous les joueurs étaient marqués.

Dans le terrain central, celui des Phénix, l'heure était aux derniers préparatifs, le capitaine s'assurant que chacun savait quoi faire en cas de coup dur. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait suggéré la formation au coach, qui avait bien entendu accepté avec nonchalance. Jude était quasiment sûr et certain qu'aucun des cinq dieux n'avait de l'expérience suffisante au football pour entraîner une équipe, mais il se retint de faire cette remarque, ne sachant pas comment allait réagir le dieu fou furieux.

Entre-temps, sur le terrain, Chloé et Cerise se disputaient pour savoir qui était le plus beau des garçons de l'équipe. Axel et Michael se regardèrent, pensant la même chose : "Elles seraient très amies avec Aphrodite". Ils n'étaient vraiment pas sortis de l'auberge avec des joueurs et un coach pareil. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle dispute éclata entre Jade et Wunderbar. En fait, même avec les managers, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge...

À midi, tous les joueurs, tous les managers et tous les coach furent invités à se rendre au pavillon qui jouxtait le palais de l'Olympe. Là, une jeune fille et un homme les accueillirent, leur offrant de quoi boire et manger lorsqu'ils seront arrivés au stade dans lequel se jouerait le match. La jeune fille se présenta comme étant la déesse Hébé, déesse de la jeunesse, fille de Zeus et d'Héra qui se chargeait de servir le nectar et l'ambroisie aux dieux. L'homme fut présenté comme son mari, le plus célèbre des héros, Héraclès, fils de Zeus. La jeune fille leur souhaita bonne chance, jetant un regard compatissant aux pauvres joueurs qui avaient Arès, Aphrodite et Apollon comme dieux coach. D'ailleurs, Apollon lui lança un clin d'œil charmeur avant d'entrer dans le pavillon à la suite des autres. À l'intérieur, se tenait Hermès, qui leur lança à son tour des encouragements.

Une formule magique plus tard et les voilà téléportés dans une vaste pièce. Les joueurs se regardèrent, assez surpris de la facilité avec laquelle ils étaient arrivés là, et les cinq capitaines de mirent à l'écart, Jude, Mark, Riccardo, Bailong et Lola. La dernière encouragea le meilleur ami de son frère de la même manière que lui le faisait toujours, un pouce en l'air, un clin d'œil et un sourire. Bien sûr, Mark fit pareil. Riccardo n'adressa à son alter ego qu'un simple : "Il faut que vous gagniez. Je ne sais pas ce que pourrait faire Arès s'il était ridiculisé !". Juste de quoi ne pas mettre la pression. Et Bailong resta stoïque, comme à son habitude.

Un éclair illumina la pièce, et les cinquante-cinq joueurs de football et les huit managers purent enfin voir le maître des cieux, le roi des dieux, dans toute sa splendeur, Zeus en slip de bain. Il mesurait plus de quatre mètres et était obligé de rester plié pour tenir dans la pièce.

\- Non mais ! Ils ne prennent donc jamais une taille divine ces fichus dieux mineurs ? s'énerva le dieu en rapetissant.

Apollon éclata de rire, mais un regard électrique de son père le fit taire immédiatement. Zeus mit ses poings sur ses hanches et se rendit compte qu'il était à moitié nu devant de simples humains et ses enfants, plus la plus belle des déesses. Il sentit le rouge lui monter à la tête et râla contre sa magie divine qui n'en faisait qu'à sa... Bah, elle n'a pas de tête, la magie. Il avait demandé à être habillé en costard, pas en maillot ! Il n'y avait même pas à être confus sur ça ! Une fois la faute réparée, après être passé au statut de motard (là, il y avait une confusion possible), Zeus ordonna aux joueurs et autres extérieur à l'équipe des Phénix de s'en aller et laisser les joueurs se préparer. Une fois seul avec eux, Zeus donna à chacun des onze joueurs un bout de tissu qui se mit à grandir une fois dans leur main. Et soudain il tenait des maillots tous neuf. D'une couleur rouge sang, avec un oméga comme sigle sur la poitrine. Des lignes noires tombaient jusqu'en bas du short. Les manches et un col semblable à celui du maillot du onze terrestre étaient eux aussi noirs.

Dix minutes suffirent pour que tout le monde soit prêt, et sur le terrain. L'équipe adverse était déjà présente, mais tous portaient une longue capuche noire qui descendaient jusqu'à leurs épaules. Sur le banc, une déesse était assise, certainement la coach. Deux ailes dans son dos auraient pu laisser croire qu'il s'agissait de la déesse de la victoire, Niké, mais le présentateur du match la désigna comme étant Némésis, la déesse de la vengeance et de l'équilibre, de la rétribution céleste et de la juste colère. Cette déesse, d'ailleurs, irradiait d'une sombre lumière, si sombre qu'elle en était noire. S'en venait presque à faire peur.

Les joueurs adverses n'avaient toujours pas bougé d'un poil, leur capuche couvrant toujours leur visage. Ce n'est que lorsque le coup d'envoi fut sifflé que tous les enlevèrent, laissant apparaître l'équipe qui affronta l'équipe Raimon en finale, à la place de Zeus que cette équipe lamina, l'équipe Ogre, avec son capitaine, Bash Lancer. Une chose était sûre et certaine, cette équipe, comme toute celle que Raimon ou Inazuma Japon rencontrait, était devenue gentille, et s'était rangée du bon côté ! Que faisait-elle donc de ce côté-là alors ? Jude n'eut pas le temps de se poser toutes ces questions, car déjà, Ogre attaquait, filant droit vers les buts sans même qu'un des Phénix n'ait pu bouger un orteil ! Lorsque Bash et Mystral Callous passèrent à côté de Jude, il remarqua alors sur leurs fronts une lumière noire, comme celle dont irradiait leur déesse coach. Ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout !


End file.
